godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Casprell
Lucy Casprell '''is a young Megazoologist, and was one of the main human protagonists of the '''Devonian Arc, the Cryog's Revenge Arc, and the Trilopod War Arc. After serving as a member of Counter-Kaiju Reactionary Forces for four years until the conclusion of the Trilopod War, she returned to Megazoology and is also an enthusiast on Kaiju, specifically Godzilla. Appearance Lucy is a young woman with a slender build, pale skin, and a thin face. She brown eyes and black hair that she had cut to chin-length before letting it slightly grow out during her four years as a member of the C.K.R. Throughout her appearances, Lucy has worn various different outfits. During her first appearance, she wore a bright orange short-sleeved shirt that slightly revealed her midriff and blue jeans that went down to below her knees, orange sandals, and a shark-tooth necklace. Later that day, she wears a moss green tank-top beneath a brown sleeveless vest left open with a trilobite on the back as well as tan-colored knee-length pants and tan shoes. After washing ashore on Infant Island, Lucy wore a yellow shirt over a white tank-top that revealed the straps of her bra as well as tan-colored shorts and orange sneakers. She was also given a wooden charm necklace with the symbol of Infant island by the Shobijin that she continued to wear since then. While accompanying members of the C.K.R. during Godzilla's battle with Gaira and Sanda in Brisbane, Australia, she wore a dark blue sweater and tan pants. During a reoccurring dream she had following Godzilla's supposed death, she dressed in a roller derby outfit that consisted of a yellow tank-top with the number 54 on the front in red, red shorts, white and red thigh-high sock. She also wore green and gray elbow and knee pads, red skates and a green helmet with an cartoon monster design. While working as a C.K.R. member observing the Monster islands, she dressed in a brown vest with four pouches over a white t-shirt, tan pants and a blue hat. During a mission at the Kamchatka Peninsula, she wore a dark blue parka with blue snow pants, a green beanie and blue mittens. Finally, while being sent on another mission in Sao Paulo, she wore a tan colored C.K.R. uniform consisting of a short-sleeved shirt with the C.K.R. badge on both shoulders, tan shorts, and blue shoes. She also wore her hair in a short pony-tail. Personality Lucy displays a charismatic nature and has been shown to be quite friendly to those she meets. On numerous occasions, she makes bold decisions that often put her life at risk, such as when she chose to investigate Zilla's attack on Honolulu instead of evacuating with the other guests at the Megazoology Convention, as well as when she broke into a Chinese military facility during a battle between Rodan and Varan to free Gaira, who was being held captive there. She also displayed a teasing nature when she joked to Steven Woods that he should be careful with his coffee, saying that it would "stain that cute smile of yours." Lucy has also from the beginning displayed great enthusiasm for researching and studying Kaiju, especially Godzilla in particular, who apparently, according to C.K.R. member Chavez, she called "cute." History Not much is known about Lucy's past except that she at some point in her life, she became interested in Megazoology and studying Kaiju across the globe. Synopsis Devonian Arc Lucy first appears arriving at a hotel in Honolulu, Hawaii for an International Megazoology Conference and ends up receiving a suit after a room cancellation. After calling her mother and telling her about her travel experience, she prays that her group is interesting and to have it not be a mistake. A few hours later, she and many others go to the conference hosted by Dr. Kenji Ando, who founded Megazoology as a way to understand Kaiju, only to have the conference be interrupted by an attack on the city by a Kaiju. As Dr. Ando urges the guests to evacuate to the nearest shelter, Lucy instead grabs her video camera and heads for the front door to investigate the attack. Once she gets outside, she see's Zilla attacking the city and attempts to record the Kaiju, only to run once she notices her. Just as Zilla was about to eat her, the C.K.R. arrived and Lucy was saved by Steven Woods, who calls Lucy stupid for nearly getting herself killed, and had his partner Chavez lead her to the nearest shelter. After Godzilla arrived and fought Zilla before both being driven away by the C.K.R., Lucy met with Dr. Ando, who lightly scolded her for leaving during the evacuation before then inviting her to join his Kaiju Investigation Team, to which she eagerly accept. A few days later, while Lucy, Professor Ando and the rest of the Kaiju Investigation Team are at the Beijing Capital International Airport in China, they witness news feed of Godzilla appearing in Las Angeles, California as he is attacked by Destoroyah, who had not been seen since her battle with Anguirus two years prior, in her Juvenile Form. Lucy and a fellow member of the investigation team, Kristina Sumres, discuss the appearance of the Juvenile Destoroyah when Kristina makes a comment on how the crab-like Kaiju are acting like wild dogs and jokingly states "Release the hounds!". This immediately catches Lucy's attention as she recalls hearing on the news that a military aircraft carrier, the U.S.S. Goldstein, was supposedly attacked by Godzilla as well as hearing reports of sightings of a giant snake and a squid and starts to suspect that there must be a reason for these Kaiju to suddenly start appearing before she starts to wonder if Godzilla himself may be the reason. The Kaiju Investigation Team then witness Destoroyah appear in her Final Form and attack Godzilla before Mothra arrives to help the latter alongside her children, Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra before the news feed cuts out and they have to board the plane. Some time later, the team arrives at the Huanren Reservoir in China at the request of the Chinese Government to investigate reports of a mysterious new Kaiju sighting. Just as the investigation team is about to set up camp, of group of Chinese soldiers accompanying them notice a new Kaiju appear from the reservoir and report to Professor Ando that it isn't the Kaiju they were looking for. The new Kaiju, which Lucy supposedly hears one of the soldiers call Varan, begins to attack the investigation as they try to flee from the monsters, who quickly makes short work of the military personnel accompanying them. When Lucy stops to help Kristina, who had been shoved aside by fellow member Jeremy, Varan attempts who attacks the two when Rodan appears and attacks him, allowing the two time to regroup with the others and escape via military truck. Just when they get to the nearby military base, Rodan and Varan break through the neighboring mountain while still fighting each other, only to be interrupted by fighter jets. As the group enters the base, a powerful quake sends Lucy falling down a flight of stairs, knocking her out. After regaining consciousness, Lucy enters a hidden room where she finds Gaira imprisoned in a glass cage filled with water before being surrounded by Chinese soldiers. After explaining her situation to the General, he offers to take her back to her team. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans